


The Doctor's Masterpiece

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book: The Stone Rose, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor put a chisel to marble, carefully carving the finishing touches on what had once been a stone slab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: stone.

The Doctor put a chisel to marble, carefully carving the finishing touches on what had once been a stone slab. He glanced at the mobile, rechecking the minute details he had brought to perfection before hiding it away.

Rose’s fingernails done, he pressed his tongue to his teeth as he concentrated on the final step, her ears peeking out from the veil. 

Michelangelo stepped up and guided his hands. “No,” the sculptor insisted, “this way.”

The Doctor groused, but finished with a satisfied smile. His beautiful stone Rose Tyler would be his greatest masterpiece, surpassed only by the real thing.


End file.
